City Council
The City Council is a legislative body that helps govern the affairs of Possum Springs and also help handle matters such as funding and attracting new businesses. Description There are currently four known members of the city council seen in the Night in the Woods: Gary, a red bird, Colleen, a yellow dog/fox, Andrew, a blue bear, and Cathleen, a blue crocodile. The Cult has remarked that the council isn't putting the town's needs first. Night in the Woods Part 1 Day 3 The city council is first encountered by Mae on Maple Street where they are attempting to determine if a statue is considered of historical significance. However, while Gary believes it does count, Andrew seems to disagree, requiring Colleen to mediate between the two and move on. Part 2 Day 1 In the trolley tunnel, the mural becomes vandalized and the city council with Aunt Molly are examining its aftermath. The city council are furious as the graffiti has caused harm to one the trolley tunnel's main draws. Gary demands Aunt Molly to find the culprit and to have them heavily punished, though Aunt Molly only believes it at most warrants a fine and some jail time. Day 2 Again the city council are seen with Aunt Molly as they inspect Bruce's living arrangements from across the First Coalescence Church. The city council seek Aunt Molly's opinion on its soundness, and when Aunt Molly offers no objection, the four members move on. Day 3 Inside the church, Mae will find the city council speaking with Pastor K about her ideas on housing the homeless in the church or other empty buildings throughout Possum Springs. However, the city council shows disdain to the idea as they believe this would affect the city's image, especially to potential businesses. However, they state that they will vote on the pastor's proposal at a formal city council meeting. Day 4 During the Harfest setup, the city council, specifically Gary the bird and Colleen the dog, is in front of Fat Pocket Pawn arguing on the inclusion of a Ferris wheel, called the Hit Record. This attraction has been set up at every Harfest since 1984, though Colleen finds it to be unsafe. Gary, however, will not entertain the idea of not having it. Part 3 Day 3 The city council are next seen back in the church further discussing Pastor K's sheltering ideas and let her know that the vote will be held during the next day. However, it does not seem at all hopeful for the pastor. Epilogue The city council are seen for the last time on the west side of Maple Street, arguing about what to do with the road when it gets slippery during winter. Cathleen thinks she was being undermined when she suggested closing the roads. And Colleen argued that most of Cathleen's ideas are stupid to begin with. They put their argument on hold to break for lunch and left. Trivia * Both women on the city council were referred to as Colleen in separate parts of the game. This was corrected in a recent patch. * In the original version of the game, the city council did not appear during the epilogue. This led to speculation that they were part of the cult. However, as of the Weird Autumn edition update, they appear outside of Bea's apartment building in the epilogue, confirming they were not part of the cult. Category:Night in the Woods Category:NITW Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Birds Category:Foxes Category:Bears Category:Crocodiles